


Mistletoe Doesn't Fix Everything (But Maybe It Can Fix This)

by CawCawMF



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Sterek Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawMF/pseuds/CawCawMF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Stiles has decided now is the time to finally get Derek to notice him. How? By putting mistletoe up everywhere, of course.</p><p>This was a sterek secret santa gift fic that I wrote, and now that it's all over I thought I'd post it up here. Just something cute and fluffy for you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Doesn't Fix Everything (But Maybe It Can Fix This)

Stiles had never felt particularly uneasy about the pack coming over to his house. In fact, he usually loved the fact that they felt comfortable enough to crash there. Whether Scott and Allison were hiding out from her father or Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were hiding out from their over-bearing Alpha, Stiles was ready with an open door and a ready-to-go Xbox.  This, however, was different.

This year, the Stilinskis were hosting the annual pack Christmas dinner. It had become a tradition a few years ago when Derek insisted on pack bonding time. Now, it was one of the most highly anticipated events of the year, and Stiles had to make everything perfect.

 Because this year, Stiles wasn’t just some high school kid. He was a college man. He was experienced now (meaning he went to one frat party where some girl almost touched his dick.) No longer would he play it safe in the corner while the man of his dreams (vivid and wonderful dreams) sulked and glared at him. This was the year he would finally get Derek Hale to fall for him.

Or at least kiss him.

Stiles had strategically placed fake mistletoe all over the house in the hopes of getting Derek to lay one on him. Did he think it would work? Absolutely not, but it might at least make Derek start to think of him in a romantic sense. Stiles just didn’t see where his plan could go horribly wrong.

The epically horrible tragedy of Stiles plan began the moment Derek walked in the door. Erica, who had of course come over early with Lydia to help decorate, answered.

“Derek, come on – I didn’t put that there,” she trailed off in a confused tone as both her eyes and, consequently, Derek’s flew above their heads. Stiles wanted to smack himself. He forgot he was supposed to answer the door just for this occasion.

“Lydia must have done it, then,” Derek supplied, raising a single eyebrow.

“Must have. Well, lay it on me, boss man.”

Stiles started to chuckle, imagining Derek would roll his eyes and push Erica aside like he usually did when she was being like this. His laughter died, however, when Derek leaned down to kiss Erica’s cheek.

“Aw, that’s no fun,” she whined.

The older man laughed, finally pushing past her into the house. “Excuse me if I don’t want Boyd to try and gut me this evening.”

“Oh please, he admires you far too much.”

A delicious blush spread across Derek’s cheeks as he looked down. He still wasn’t used to accepting praise. In fact, Stiles thought he still wasn’t used to any of this, having good things in his life.

Derek looked up then, making eye contact with Stiles, and it just wasn’t fair. The light fell across his cheekbones perfectly as he looked up from under his long eyelashes, an almost shy smile on his face.

“Stiles,” he greeted, the slight quirk of his lips turning into a smirk.

All Stiles could muster in that moment was a soft grunt that could maybe sound like a greeting, so he fled into the kitchen immediately afterward.

Okay, so he hadn’t thought about the fact that mistletoe would make Derek fair game for everyone here, or that Derek might actually participate in this specific tradition with other people. That’s okay. He could deal with this. It was just the pack, and it wasn’t like it would be anything other than friendly. Besides, it probably wouldn’t even happen again.

Stiles smacked his head against the counter as he tried to convince himself.

***

It kept happening throughout the night.

With Allison and Scott, when they arrived and Derek opened the door (Damn, _he_ needed to answer that door). She giggled and placed a quick peck on his cheek. Stiles blanched when Scott did the same, and then Derek grinned and let them in.

With Isaac, when they were discussing Isaac’s roommate at SFSU. Derek happened to glance up, grin, and place a fatherly peck to Isaac’s forehead.

With _Melissa_ , in the kitchen. Derek took her hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl.

It was getting just plain ridiculous.

After dinner, when everyone was gathering in the living room to open presents, Stiles saw his chance. Derek was standing in the doorway, under a sprig of mistletoe, watching his pack interact. Stiles was slowly edging his way closer to the Alpha when Lydia swooped in with her usual flair.

“Derek, we need to talk about the witch situation. I think they may try something again for the Winter Solstice,” she said.

“I don’t think they’d try something so soon after what happened at Thanksgiving,” he replied with a shudder. Stiles remembered the twenty foot turkey and shuddered as well.

“You really believe that?” she questioned, disbelieving.

“It’d be stupid for them to act now. I think they’ll stay under the radar for a bit,” he said.

Lydia rolled her eyes heavenward, then paused.

“Huh,” she said wonderingly. Then, she shrugged, grabbed Derek by the collar, and attached her mouth firmly to his. Derek’s eyes widened in surprise as she pulled away.

“Uh-” he began.

“Hm. Pretty much what I always expected,” Lydia commented, patting his cheek and walking away.

Derek’s face was still a mask of shock and amusement. Stiles, on the other hand, was desperately trying to keep his cool. It was one thing to see your crush innocently kissing all your friends. It was another to see him full on macking your ex-crush. Stiles turned toward the kitchen, intending to grab some of that spiked eggnog, when he felt a hand on his forearm.

“We’re about to open gifts,” Derek said when he looked back, his face open and happier than Stiles had seen in some time.

“Yeah, I was just going to grab a drink,” he said.

“Oooh, look who’s under the mistletoe,” Erica crooned from her spot on the couch. Stiles looked up, and sure enough, there was one of his sprigs. He hadn’t even noticed they were in the doorway. Maybe now was his chance, maybe-

He looked back to Derek, but the man’s face had grown cold and closed off.

“Very funny, Erica,” he growled, releasing Stiles’ arm like it was covered in mountain ash. He stalked over to the arm chair and sat down roughly, refusing to look at Stiles.

Stiles heart dropped to his feet, his face growing warm and his eyes stinging. “Actually,” he said, his voice barely managing to stay steady, “I think I left one of the gifts upstairs. I’ll go grab it. You all go ahead and start without me.”

And then, he ran away. Up the stairs and to his room, the door swinging closed behind him.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, balling his fists against his eyes.

He was so fucking stupid. How could he ever think that Derek could want him like that? Derek couldn’t stand him, clearly. Stiles was still that annoying kid that grated Derek’s nerves, that he was forced to associate with because of Scott. God, Stiles was an idiot.

A quick knock came, followed by the door opening.

“Hey, do you need-”

“Oh my God, what?” Stiles groaned as he turned to see Derek in his doorway.

“I was just going to see if you needed any help,” Derek replied defensively.

Stiles sighed. Of course. Even though Derek wanted to be anywhere else, he still tried to help him. Because that’s just the kind of perfect human being Derek is. God must hate Stiles.

“It’s not here,” Stiles lied. “I must have taken it down after all. Let’s just go.”

He walked toward the door when Derek stopped him by blocking his path.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” he asked, his brows furrowed.

“Nothing, can we just go?” Stiles pleaded, wanting to get the night over with so he could curl up in his bed and mope.

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” Derek said with a raised eyebrow.

“Holy- why do you even care?” Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself.

Derek’s eyes grew comically large. “Why do I care? Stiles, of course I care.”

At this, Stiles had to roll his eyes. “You really don’t have to pretend for my benefit. I know you couldn’t give a shit about me, so can we please just get on with the evening?”

Instead of moving aside, Derek entered the room and shut the door, crossing his arms across his chest and setting an angry scowl across his face.

“Why the hell would you think that?” he asked.

“Because it’s true?” Stiles said.

“After everything we’ve been through, all the times we’ve saved each other’s lives, and you think I don’t care about you?” Derek growled, stalking forward as he spoke until Stiles was against the wall.

“Then what the fuck was that downstairs?” Stiles shot out. Damn his brain-to-mouth filter.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you acting like I had a case of were-rabies at the idea of kissing me. You’ve been perfectly friendly with the rest of the pack tonight, but apparently I’m too disgusting for a fucking pat on the back.”

Derek took a step back, his entire being overwhelmed. “Stiles,” he choked out, “I can’t kiss you.”

He knew how Derek felt, but having it confirmed still hurt. “Yeah, I kinda got that, thanks,” Stiles spat out bitterly.

“No, you don’t get it,” Derek said, shaking his head and stepping close once again.

Stiles put his hands against Derek’s chest, trying to create a bit of space as he went on. “No I really do. I mean, hell Derek, why am I even in your pack if you hate me so much? Just say something and I’ll-”

“No,” Derek roared. “You’re not-you”

Stiles never got to hear what he was or was not, because at that moment his lips were assaulted. By Derek’s. If that wasn’t a mindfuck, he didn’t know what was.

He thought about protesting, about pushing the man off him and yelling. But if this was the only chance he would ever get to kiss Derek, then he sure as hell was going to take advantage of it.

He closed his eyes and threw himself into the kiss, gasping when Derek’s tongue ran across his lips. Derek took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, moaning when it touched Stiles’. Stiles ran his hand through Derek’s hair, pulling roughly and drawing out another long moan. Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and pressed him against the wall, slotting their hips together. Stiles pulled away to breathe, but Derek only continued peppering kisses down his neck. After a few minutes of this, he pulled away completely, locking his dilated eyes with Stiles’.

“I couldn’t kiss you and not want that. Not want more. And I could never ask that of you. I’m sorry,” he panted, a sad look coming over his face as he released Stiles’ hips and backed away.

“Hold on, wait,” Stiles hurried, grabbing Derek’s wrists and stopping him from leaving. “You totally want this. You _like_ me.”

Derek gritted his teeth. “You don’t have to be an asshole about it.”

Stiles let out a laugh. Derek’s scowl deepened at that, but Stiles wasn’t deterred. “You are such an idiot. Derek, why do you think I covered this house in mistletoe?”

Derek’s eyebrows went to his hairline, his face clearing of all fear and anger. “That was you?”

“Yes,” Stiles said.

“And you did it for me?” he questioned, unsure.

“Yes,” the younger man repeated.

“Oh.”

Stiles waited, but nothing more came out. “Oh? That’s all you have to say for yourself. Why didn’t you do anything sooner? We could have been making out this whole time,” he whined.

“I’m a lot older than you-”

“And I don’t care about that. It also doesn’t mean my feelings are less valid.”

“I know,” Derek rushed to say, worried he had offended Stiles. “But I wasn’t sure if it was just…lust.”

Stiles laughed again. “While there is definitely plenty of that, no, it’s not just lust. Now, less talking, more kissing.”

Derek grinned. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> I am [here](http://hopelesslynowasterekshipper.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
